


Chips

by BlackenedGraciousness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sweets and Fangs are idiots, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedGraciousness/pseuds/BlackenedGraciousness
Summary: Veronica sends Fangs and Sweet Pea out for party supplies. Much to Cheryl's annoyance, things don't exactly go to plan... (OR: in which Cheryl and Toni argue over potato chip flavors)





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Choni fanfiction, so it might be a little rough. As always I don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Cheryl had no idea why Veronica insisted on having another party this weekend. She just wanted one weekend alone with her girlfriend. Just one! Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because Cheryl found herself in a run down dollar store with Veronica’s list of must have party food (most of which was junk that Cheryl would never be caught eating) along with her girlfriend and the two goons who were supposed to be doing the shopping. Why Veronica would put Sweet Pea and Fangs in charge of anything, she had no idea. Currently, the two idiots were having a contest to see who could throw cans of beer farther across the store. Cheryl sighed and threw another box of frozen chicken wings into the cart. 

“C’mon Bombshell, lighten up a little.” Toni grinned, tossing a bottle of cherry coke into the cart; basketball style. 

“TT, that’s going to explode and you’re going to clean it up.” Cheryl paused before adding, “Not to mention that it would be a horrific waste of cherry cola.”

Toni shrugged, “If it explodes, you know I’d go out and get another bottle just for you.”

Cheryl smiled sweetly at Toni before biting her lip, a faint blush covering the fair skin on her cheeks. The redhead loved how nonchalantly Toni said the sweetest things. Warmth engulfed her insides at the thought of how Toni really would just do nice things for her. Without being told. Just because she wanted to. Just because she loved her. 

Toni, noticing just how her words had affected the taller girl, went to her side and pecked her on the cheek. Entangling her fingers with her girlfriend’s, she whispered, “What’s really bothering you, Cheryl?”

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand softly before replying, “I don’t really want to go to this party, TT. I only want to spend time with you. Just the two of us. Alone.”

“We will soon, Cher. I promise.” Toni brought Cheryl’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles, “We can leave early, if you want? Go back to Sweet Pea’s place? No one will be there, and he’ll be out with Fangs pretty late.”

“That’s sweet Toni, but we can actually go to Thistle House tonight, my mother is away for the weekend doing business.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, “I know exactly what kind of business she’s doing.”

“That sounds great babe, but please, let’s not talk about whatever it is your mother’s doing?” Toni shuddered, “I don’t want to think about her at all when I’m with you anyway.”

Cheryl nodded, “Agreed.”

“Good. What else does V need?”

“It just says chips.” Cheryl frowned, “Could she be any more vague? There’s a million different kinds of chips.”

“It’s easy,” Toni grinned, “We just get what kind we want.” The pink-haired girl looked up and down the aisle before making a beeline for the salt-’n-vinegar potato chips. She picked up a bag, her smile brightening as she turned toward her girlfriend. There, Cheryl was standing, arms crossed, with a look of utter disgust painted plainly across her features. 

“TT, you did not just pick up a bag of possibly the worst flavor of potato chip ever invented.” Cheryl deadpanned.

Toni’s smile waned a bit at the redhead’s statement, “You don’t like these?”

“Seriously, Toni? Everyone knows that sour cream and onion is the best flavor of potato chip. Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Cher, do you even know what sour cream tastes like? Because I can assure you that whoever invented the sour cream and onion chip flavor certainly did not.” Toni backfired. 

The words Toni had just spoken sounded alarm bells in Cheryl’s head that screamed, ‘Fighting Words’. Instantly, the two girls got into such a heated debate about potato chip flavor that neither of them noticed that in the next aisle, Sweet Pea had lifted Fangs onto his shoulders to watch the argument. 

“Aw, Sweets! Baby’s first fight with her girlfriend!” Fangs laughed.

“Dude,” Sweet Pea said from below, “We should totally mess with them.”

Cheryl was just about to tell Toni about how salt-n’-vinegar was an abomination simply because the strong vinegar taste literally burned people’s taste buds off, regardless of any other issues the flavor had, when little plastic things started to fall from the ceiling. Grabbing one out of the air, Cheryl realized that they were not plastic, but latex. At the same time, she heard Toni scream, “I swear to god, Pea! Are you fucking throwing condoms at us?!”

“Just do each other already!” Fangs yelled from the other isle, Sweet Pea snickering in the background.

“You dumb cows realize that you’re going to have to pay for these, right?” Cheryl snapped. 

“Yeah, especially since you took them out of the box! Pea, you idiot!” Toni yelled.

“Hey!” Sweet Pea tried to defend himself, “Why are you blaming me? Fangs is right here!” 

“Pea, Fangs doesn’t have enough brain cells in his head to come up with something like this, never mind having the brain power to put together what the subliminal meaning behind it would be.” Toni snarled through gritted teeth.

“Ooohh. Big words, short stuff. You learn those from Red?” Pea taunted.

“I’m not that short!” Toni protested, stomping her foot.

“You kind of are, TT.” Cheryl said, smiling slyly at her girlfriend.

Fangs let out a whoop, walking around the end of the aisle and making his way to Cheryl’s side. Sweet Pea rounded the end cap as well, nodding to the redhead, “Your girl’s with us on that one, Toni.”

“Cheryl!” Toni whined, “I’m not that short! Tell them!”

Sweet Pea laughed, “Toni, if you were any shorter you’d disappear.”

“Rude.” Toni snapped, crossing her arms.

Cheryl, taking pity on her small (but totally adorable) girlfriend, walked toward her before engulfing her in a hug. “You’re adorable,” Cheryl grinned, “and I totally still believe in your ability to kick ass, no matter how small you are.”

Toni sighed, bringing her arms up around the redhead and breathing in her scent. “I love you, Bombshell.”

Cheryl smiled at Toni before placing a sweet kiss of her lips. She looked into the other girl’s eyes, silently checking if all was well. When she got the answer she was searching for, she turned her body so she could observe the boys without letting go of Toni. To her surprise, they were actually cleaning up the mess they made.

Then, Fangs opened his damn mouth. “I actually think that BBQ is the best flavor.”

Just by the way Toni’s body tensed against hers, Cheryl knew they weren’t leaving this dingy dollar store any time soon. 

Veronica was going to be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt by otpprompts on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was: A picks up a bag of slat and vinegar chips off the shelf, much to B's shock and horror.
> 
> B insists that sour cream and onion is the superior chip flavor and the two of them proceed to argue and tell one another that the opposing chip flavor is disgusting.
> 
> Bonus: Person C prefers BBQ chips.


End file.
